Digimon: The Next Generation (DRAFT)
by Leviathan77
Summary: In a world were the Digital World is destroyed, Vincent Cavit has to protect his new home and avenge his old one. STILL IN PROGRESS. Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Hello. This is my very first story so I hope that you won't go hard on me. Plus: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. Another Plus: This is a story about a completely different Digital World and different Human World. SO DON'T EXPECT ANY DIGIDESTINED SHIPS. With that out of the way I hope you enjoy my very first story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pilot

Some people don't want to believe in the impossible. They want to keep their lives as normal as possible. This wasn't the case in the calm city of Destopia. A giant creature appeared in the middle of the city and is currently fighting the Digital Hero of Miracles. His name was Veemon and this was his story.

10 Years Ago

The Digital World was a peaceful placed that had 4 powerful species. The Shoutmon were into royalty and tried to resolve things peacefully. The Agumon were courageous digimon and were never afraid no matter how terrifying the situation could be. The Guilmon were strong and bearers of the Digital Hazard mark. Once every 15 years, a Guilmon is chosen to bear this exact mark. The Veemon were the leader of this organized ecosystem of digimon. They were honorable and noble warriors who always use their heads. (In more than one way). Vincent Cavit was the son of the leader of the Veemon. He was the most steadfast Digimon in the Digital World. His life was about to change.

The village was under attack. Vincent was holding his mother's hand in his right hand. "Stay close to me Vincent." Her voice filled with fear and a sense of dread. They got out of the perimeter of the village and met up with his dad. All three of them fled with their attackers in pursuit. "Listen to me Vincent," his mother said. "Go on ahead. We'll meet up with you ahead. We cannot let these enemies continue their rampage." Vincent nodded and looked to see his home ablaze and in ruins. He saw his dad's eyes and saw the dread in them. He knew his mom was lying. Then... he ran. He ran and ran until he hid behind some bushes. The Digital world was in ruins. Almost everything he knew was gone. He watched as his fought the beings with all of their might. "Well, I'll guess I have to kill them myself." He turned to what appeared to be some creature with these glowing tendrils its back. Then he saw it kill his parents. And then... he saw darkness.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: The Legend Begins

**Hello. I just wanted to say sorry that the last chapter was so short. I just don't know the whole writing fanfiction thing yet. I'll try to make this chapter longer than the first. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if you don't then just SHUT THE HELL UP IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Legend Begins

Vincent woke up to a horrifying sight. He was strung up to a table and saw the man who killed his parents. He struggled to break free but couldn't find the strength to do it. "Calm down. I spared you for a reason. You will be my greatest creation when we're done with you." The man spoke in the terrifying tone and was almost never seen. "While you're here, you will call me the Professor."

"Begin the experiment," he yelled to his robotic troops. Vincent then saw a needle that injected this substance into his bloodstream. He was helpless as he watched another needle that injected another substance in him.

He then began to feel very tired.

* * *

** 5 Years Later**

Vincent was currently being electrocuted in a small room. His tormentor smiling at his pain. The Professor then went in the room and stopped the torture. "Are you willing to comply now?" he asked with a smug smile. "**I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU BASTARDS!**"Vincent yelled at the Professor's face, even spitting on him at one point. "Very well, start it up again." Then Vincent was hit with 2.4 million volts of electricity and blacked out.

* * *

** 5 More Years Later**

Vincent woke up in a capsule that was filled with water (He hoped it was water). He saw a shadowy figure and tried to break free. He punched the glass, only for it to crack a tiny bit. He punched again and again until it gave in and he spilled out of the capsule.

He stumbled about and walked into a room with three artifacts that looked familiar to him. He recalled the Professor giving him an ability that allows him to store items and weapons in his mind. He stored them in time before the alarm went off. He dashed out of the room and ran down a hallway which had a door closing slowly. He dashed as fast as he could and dived through the gap and gave the bird to his now former torture chamber. He was sucked out by some vortex and disappeared. "Sir, Test Subject 21957635461 has escaped." A robot soldier told his boss the news only for him to be stabbed through the head by his boss.

* * *

** Meanwhile**

There was a boy who attended Destopia High School. His name was Caleb Damon. He was orphaned at a young age. He never went to any foster homes and was the smartest person at school. The town accepted him and allowed him to go to school. He was 14 today and was bicycling to his "home" and saw some sort of shooting star.

"Whoa." Caleb was fascinated by this and his curiosity increased when he saw it crash near his "home". He went over there and discovered a crater with a creature in it. He saw it hurt and took it in one of the abandoned hangers near the abandoned airport.

Vincent woke up a while and saw a person who greeted him with the friendliest smile ever. "Oh, you're awake. I was worried if you were never going to wake up. My name is Caleb Damon." Little did Vincent know that Caleb was going to be his best friend and partner in the universe.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys. So I wanted to tell you guys that this story will officially be a draft and a new story of the same name will be made. I am currently working on improving my skills and try my best to make sure I don't make myself a fool. That's all I wanted to tell you. With that being said, enjoy life and FLAME ON!**


End file.
